long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhi Zun
Zhi Zun AliasesSupreme Supreme one Supreme human FamilySky Law (Sister) AffiliationInnate Alliance Tong Tian Tower TitleSupreme Bounty'Heaven Realm' One Billion Characteristics RaceHuman Age3000+ SexFemale Grimoire GrimoireGrimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 9 Sage Innate RankSupreme Innate level 3 CardCrystal Card Real Name: Yi Nan (R=304) (aka The Supreme One R=??, Your Supreme Honour R=186) She is the strongest innate fighter in Tong Tian Tower. She is the leader of the human innate alliance. Resides in Tong Tian Tower. Former teacher of Sky Law aka. Phoenix Fairy Beauty, Tian Fa, who is also her little sister. Became Yue Yang's Introducer to Tong Tian Tower and gave him a Crystal Card. This was because her inherent skill divine eyes were capable of determining that Yue Yang had the potential to reach the powers of the ancients and owned an ancient class innate skill and used this to protect him from behind the scenes. Later, she becomes the master of Xue Wu Xia in order to raise her cultivation speed to make her more useful to Yue Yang. However, due to the relationship of cultivation and pure bodies, she has expressly forbidden Xue Wu Xia from sleeping with Yue Yang. She also has enough confidence in her skills to be willing to declare war on an entire group of innates including 4 other members of the top 10 when they surrounded Yue Yang. And she has the skills to back it up. Her foundation is stronger and even purer than Yue Yang and can do with her bare hands without releasing her innate powers what Yue Yang can do with the Cai Yuang blade. Description Innate Supreme-Rank, Level 3 (R=549) Innate Supreme-Rank, Level 4 (R=571) Zhi Zun is a close-combat fighter, she’s most knowledgeable in combat skills. She's over 3000 years old but doesn't look it. A rare beauty with "the legendary eye-popping G-cup" breasts. (R=41) In Heaven Realm Zhi Zun’s bounty is Ranked #999. . Related Information What's the difference between Innate Heaven-Rank and Innate Supreme-Rank? ''' Innate Heaven-Rank is the next cultivation realm above the 10 levels of Innate Earth Ranks. Innate Supreme-Rank requires the person to be both an Innate Heaven-Rank AND have formed a Supreme Will. NOTE: An Innate Supreme-Rank, Level 1 can basically clean the floor with a Heaven-Rank, Level 5. '''Zhi Zun and Yue Yang Description - When Yue Yang first met Zhi Zun: ...the voluptuous beauty was in charge of registration... The legendary eye-popping G-cup! This was definitely a rarity. This beauty in front of him was even more so. Was the gravity in Soaring Dragon Continent especially weak? Yue Yang even doubted whether gravity had no effect on the huge breasts of this beauty. Her bosom seemed to be defying gravity since it was really shapely and perky... Just the sight of her wearing a hot, tight-fitted corset, paired with her small, white, round shoulders, which caused her breasts to look even bigger, ranking her in the killer zone of breasts... The beauty’s voice was tender and especially sultry. This caused people to easily daydream and fantasize about certain things... That adorable supercilious look, as well as that magnificent and unique pouting expression, instantly killed the entire room of people. (R=41) Yue Yang had pretended to be illiterate and asked her to write his fake name, “Titan” onto the adventurer sign up form. (R=304) ... Zhi Zun's first thoughts about Yue Yang: “Even young ones these days don’t learn properly. You’re so flippant and insincere!” The beauty criticized Yue Yang in an experienced tone... “Young country bumpkin, you’re so foolish. You don’t even have someone to give you a referral, yet you want to adventure through it? Forget about it, I’ll just refer you into Tong Tian Tower then. From now on, you need to present at least one Wisdom Fruit per year to me. Got it?”... “I was unexpectedly unable to see through this young country bumpkin’s strength. This is really strange… how interesting!” (R=41) Zhi Zun first announces she is Yue Yang's backer in Soaring Dragon Continent: '''Let me tell you, his Introducer is me! (r=186) [[Inherent Skill|Innate Inherent Skills:]] * '''Eyes Other Skills *'Exterminating Ray ' Once she powers it up, she releases a flash of light many times brighter than the sun in all directions. All beings below Heaven-Rank, Level 5 will be blinded. All beings below Heaven-Rank, Level 4 will be heavily injured. All beings below Heaven-Rank, Level 2 will be instantly killed. *'Wheel '''creates a wheel of runes almost identical to Yue Yang's Exterminating Wheel, when she injects the runes with the power of her spiritual qi, it's superior to his Exterminating Wheel. *'Bullets Seeds (usually two) created from compressed space/void fragments. She uses her finger to cut a design from physical space and then crushes it into fragments, she then compressed the fragments and fires them out with a finger flick. Strong enough to instantly kill a Heaven-Rank, Level 3 warrior. * '''Invisibility (aka Concealing R=???) * of Destruction: 'Like rays of the sun, a massive amount of destructive light shone throughout the heavens. These light rays consisted of tens of thousands of arrows, blades, spears, and swords. These dyed the heavens and the earth in a single color, the color of destruction! (R=750) * 'to Hand Combat 'she is proficient enough to be able to intercept physical attacks using the physical attacks of other opponents. * 'Law '''According to Yue Yang, she has already mastered the basics of space and divine will to learn things like nirvana seals. It is also powerful enough to extinguish the soul of a being stronger than an Innate Heaven-Rank, Level 10. '''Domain of Power Realm Domain of Power: 'The world’s most unique and unparalleled domain power. She is the only person that has used the door of death for long-term cultivation. (R=703) [[Beasts|'Beasts]] Humanoid Divine Weapon - Blood Winged Angel '''(aka Humanoid Divine Soldier R=???, Blood Winged Fairy R=551): Diamond-Rank, Level 9/Holy-Rank Beast (level not stated) A Humanoid Divine Weapon is a special-type beast that is alive and capable of turning into a Divine Soldier with a human form (Minimum Rank: Holy-Rank) Humanoid Divine Weapons are able to learn and grow like a human. They can also turn into a weapon that its master can wield. At first, it may be physically weak, but it could grow to become stronger than a real Divine Soldier or Artifact. A Humanoid Divine Weapon is a ‘Humanoid Divine Artifact’ that has unlimited potential. (R=562) * '''Skills ** Blood Wings: Requires Zhi Zun to draw an a'ncient rune circle on her. Then, she grows to be human-sized with 6 blood-red wings and her power increases to Innate Level 10. When she pulls the holy sword hanging at her waist and puts some of her own blood on it, she grows to become a 3-meter tall giant. (R=549) ** 'Divine Weapon (血红色的天使之剑): transforms into a blood-red, double-edged, Angel’s sword (R=550) Capable of instantly killing Heaven-Rank Level 6 warriors when Zhi Zun wields her. (R=562) It has a unique ‘Furious Chop’ intent. (R=551) *** Chop: The single chop seemed to have even cut through time and space. After Zhi Zun swung her sword, the thin shadow noticed that his body seemed as if he was trapped by the Body Halting Pearl. It was just like a while ago except their situations were in reverse. The shadow could not budge an inch as it stared at the oncoming chop about to hack his head. (R=551) Equipment Category:Innate Category:Grimoire owner Category:Female Category:Innate Alliance Category:Human Category:Characters